


An aggressive make-out session

by dahtwitchi



Series: Snackies - A collection of Severus/Sirius comics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Kissing, Art, Comic, Fighting, Foul Language, Frottage, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, angry men, bearded men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: They can't not react to each other.





	An aggressive make-out session

**Author's Note:**

> It's weirdly cut up because of storage issues :p

[](https://postimages.cc/)   
[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that's just slighty over the top of what I feel comfortable posting here when it comes to explicitness ^^; Still pondering what I should do with the actually properly explicit stuff I got on the computer xp


End file.
